


Jaga Malam

by JesslynKR



Series: Pesantren KnB [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Eye Power Squad, Gen, Humor, Parody, Pesantren!AU, Ustaz Nash, Ustaz Se'i
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: "Pokoknya saya jaga di utara, Se'i di barat, Izuki di timur, Takao di selatan. Paham?" Ustaz Nash memberikan komando kepada squad Eye Power.





	Jaga Malam

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Headcanon Pesantren!KnB diambil dari akun-akun roleplayer di twitter.

**Jaga Malam**

 

"Bagian jaga malam hari ini siapa?" tanya Ustaz Himuro, salah satu ustaz primadona dikarenakan sikapnya yang sabar dan wajahnya yang memikat kaum hawa - baik santriwati maupun ustazah muda.

"Kalau dari ustaz sih yang jaga Ustaz Nashruddin Gold sama Ustaz Akashi Se'ijuurou, dari santri yang jaga ada Izuki Shunarya sama Takao Kazunari." jelas Kyai Kagetora sambil menunjukkan jadwal patroli jaga malam. Kening Ustaz Himuro berkerut.

Kayaknya ada yang salah sama orang-orang yang jaga malam hari ini.

Oh iya, ini kan para penghuni pesantren yang matanya 'ajaib'.

Seketika Ustaz Himuro merinding disko. _Siap-siap saja, wahai santri dan santriwati yang hobi keluar malam untuk kabur._

 

* * *

 

"Bagaimana, Takao? Yang saya perintahkan sudah kamu bawa??" tanya Ustaz Nash, satu jam sebelum jaga malam dimulai, alias pukul 22.00.

"Siap, Pak Ustaz! Saya siap mengaktifkan mata rajawali saya! Saya juga membawa suku cadang sepeda dan sepeda motor, serta peralatan bengkel kalau-kalau dibutuhkan!" Seorang santri dengan poni alay dan mata tajam, sebut saja Takao Kazunari, santri yang juga merangkap sebagai tukang reparasi sepeda.

"Ngapain kamu repot-repot bawa alat bengkel, kagak bakal ada deh santri yang keluar jam segini cuma karena sepeda atau motornya rusak!" semprot  Ustaz yang memiliki nama belakang seperti jenis logam mulia itu. Takao tertohok.

Ustaz Nash beralih kepada Izuki. "Gimana persiapan kamu?"

"Biasa saja Pak Ustaz, ngaktifin _eagle eye_ , bawa senter buat jaga-jaga sama obat nyamuk." kata Izuki santai sambil memainkan ujung sarungnya. Izuki, santri kelas dua yang punya mata elang, orang yang memegang uang arisan santri, dan tergolong santri yang disiplin. Cukup normal untuk ukuran santri Al-Kisedai yang sifat serta sikapnya diragukan.

Yah, akhirnya Ustaz Nash bersyukur, masih ada santri yang normal. Tapi …

"Saya juga bawa buku lawak - "

"GA BUTUH JUK MAKASIH!!!"

Ustaz Nash berusaha menahan emosinya supaya tensinya tidak naik lagi. Sudah cukup tensinya naik gara-gara Aomine atau Bang Jason Silver, si satpam pesantren yang selalu jadi korban rasisme di mana-mana.

"Lah, Pak Ustaz sendiri udah siapin apa?" tanya Takao sambil memasang wajah kepo. Ustaz Nash senyum-senyum penuh percaya diri. Sayangnya, di mata Ustaz Se'i, senyuman Ustaz Nash itu tak lebih dari mangga muda. Alias asem nggak karuan.

"Gue udah siapin pentungan, kalau-kalau ada santri kabur, langsung gue gebuk aja biar kapok."

Giliran Ustaz Se'i, Izuki, dan Takao yang _sweatdrop. Biasa aja napa pak. Dasar mantan preman._ Begitulah pikiran mereka.

"Nah, kalau Se'i bawa apa?" tanya Ustaz Nash.

"Biasa aja. Saya enggak bawa macam-macam. Lagian Pak Nash berlebihan. Kita kan udah sering jaga malam. Ga usah dibawa ribet. Mau jaga malam aja kok lebay."

Jleb.

Ustaz Nash langsung pundung. Kata-kata Ustaz Se'i langsung menusuk sanubarinya yang terdalam.

"Terus, Ustaz Se'i cuma bawa diri, gitu?" tanya Izuki.

"Ohoho, enggak dong Shunarya. Saya bawa gunting selusin, kalau-kalau ada santri yang ingin dicium gunting saat mau kabur. Yuk ah kita mulai jaga malamnya."

Anjir. Dikirain Ustaz Se'i bawaannya biasa aja. Tahunya sama aja dengan Ustaz Nash.

"Terus pembagian tugasnya gimana nih pak?" tanya Takao sambil ngemil permen telur cecak. Lumayan sih. Lumayan bikin nambah keroncongan maksudnya.

"Pokoknya saya jaga di utara, Se'i di barat, Izuki di timur, Takao di selatan. Paham?" Ustaz Nash memberikan komando kepada squad Eye Power. Ustaz Se'i ngangguk-angguk sepakat dengan Ustaz Nash. Lah tumben dia sepakat sama Ustaz Nash. Biasanya cekcok dulu.

"Oke, kalau gitu kita mulai berpencar!"

 

* * *

 

Angin bertiup perlahan, menyentuh tengkuk Takao yang tak tertutup apa-apa selain kausnya.

Duh, Takao berasa apes malam ini. Hari pertama Ramadan, selepas salat tarawih, ia langsung dipanggil untuk menunaikan tugasnya, yaitu giliran jaga malam. Padahal ya, di pesantren sudah banyak satpam. Contohnya nih, Bang Wakamatsu, Bang Jason Silver, dan bahkan para Ustaz muda maupun Kyai seperti Ustaz Ootsubo maupun Kyai Masaomi juga sering keluar untuk mengecek situasi dan kondisi.

Tapi kenapa hari gini santri juga masih disuruh jaga malam.

Takao jadi teringat kata-kata Midorima tadi pagi.

_"Hari ini Scorpio di peringkat terbawah-nodayo. Lucky item-mu adalah permen telur cecak-nodayo."_

Midorima dengan kepercayaannya terhadap Oha Asa. Puasa sudah mulai, tetapi dia masih saja berbuat syirik, persis Aomine yang terlalu memuja Horikita Mai. Awalnya sih, Takao merasa ramalan itu benar karena dia beberapa kali kena sial (kentut saat sujud terakhir di saat melaksanakan salat subuh berjamaah, pulpennya hilang, air kumur-kumur nyaris tertelan, es cincau sebagai takjilnya tumpah sampai tinggal setengah gelas, ditambah harus jaga malam). Tapi Takao ogah percaya dengan Oha Asa itu. _Percaya ramalan itu syirik!_

Omong-omong, Takao kebagian jaga di daerah selatan, alias di pintu gerbang pesantren. Kebetulan sekali daerah ini langsung bertemu dengan jalan raya di luar pesantren. Yah, memang tidak menyeramkan. Tapi Takao jadi menyesal membawa alat-alat perbengkelan. Mau ngapain coba?

Tunggu dulu.

 _Hawk Eye_ diaktifkan. Oke, jangkauan penglihatan Takao menjadi JAUH lebih luas.

"He? Miyaji-senpai ada di jalan depan pesantren? Asik, mangsa nih!" Takao langsung pergi menuju jalan raya. Sebelumnya ia melirik pos satpam di pesantren. Bang Wakamatsu tidak ada di tempat. Kemana coba tuh orang?

Deg. Ketika ia bertemu dengan calon mangsanya - Miyaji Kiyoshi - ia malah kasihan. Bagaimana tidak? Miyaji menuntun sepeda motor gerobaknya yang biasa dipakai untuk jualan nanas. Keringat bercucuran di keningnya. Ia tampak kelelahan.

"Loh, Miyaji-senpai kok masih di luar pesantren?"

"Gimana gua gak begini, motor gue mogok! Gue habis disuruh nganter buah ke kerabatnya Kyai Masaomi. Eh, belom nyampe pesantren, motor gue mogok! Ga tau masalahnya apaan!"

Takao manggut-manggut sok ganteng. Nah, akhirnya kan. Tadi siapa coba ustaz yang bilang kalau alatnya tidak akan berguna di saat jaga malam. Oke, saatnya Takao beraksi!

"Nah udah nih senpai!" Takao tersenyum bangga. Miyaji mencoba menstarter motornya dan gotcha! Motornya menyala dengan anggunnya.

"Makasih ya Tak, ntar gue bayar pakai merchandise asli Miyu-Miyu-"

"ENGGAK USAH SENPAI SAYA IKHLAS KOK!"

Dan Miyaji meninggalkan Takao menuju lingkungan asrama putra.

"WOY TADI ITU APAAN?! SANTRI KABUR?!" tahu-tahu Bang Wakamatsu nyolot dari belakang Takao.

"Apaan sih Bang? Itu mah Miyaji-senpai, motornya mogok pas pulang nganterin buah ke kerabatnya Pak Kyai!" jelas Takao. Bang Wakamatsu kicep.

 

* * *

 

Sekarang mari berpindah ke area barat pesantren.

Izuki masih mengawasi sambil membaca buku lawaknya. Mata elangnya sudah diaktifkan. Sekarang ia bisa melihat ke arah manapun. Izuki jadi agak bosan dan mengantuk. Sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda santri yang akan kabur.

Eh sebentar.

Itu apa yang keresek-keresek dari balik tembok sana?

Izuki mendekati sumber suara. Di situ memang ada tembok dan semak-semak setinggi dada manusia pada umumnya di Al-Kisedai. Manusia di Al-Kisedai umumnya bertinggi 180 cm lebih, jadi semak-semak itu lebih tinggi daripada Izuki.

Izuki waspada. Mungkin cuma Nigou, anjing hasil adopsi Kuroko yang lebih suka berkeliaran di luar gedung, sekalian mengawasi para santri. Santri kabur? Siap-siap dikejar Nigou sambil digonggongin. Sasarannya ya Kagami, juga Midorima yang sering kabur demi membeli _lucky item_.

Izuki mendekat perlahan-lahan, lalu ...

"AAARGGGHHH!!!"

"Izuki-senpai?!"

Izuki berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya. Rupanya yang mengendap-endap di balik semak ini, si Kagami Taiga dan Kuroko Tetsuya! Adik kelasnya!

"Kalian berdua ngapain hah?!" bentak Izuki.

"A-ano, Kagami-kun lapar. Katanya stok makanan di pesantren sudah habis. Jadi Kagami-kun mengusulkan untuk kabur dan pergi ke Maji Kebab dan Burger." Kuroko menjelaskan ditambah muka datarnya yang nyolot.

"Kuroko-teme! Bukannya itu usulanmu?!" tanya Kagami kesal.

"Heh bocah. Kalian mau gue seret ke Riko, Ustazah Araki, Ustaz Himuro, atau langsung ke Kyai Kagetora?!" ancam Izuki. Dan crap! Entah bagaimana Kuroko langsung menghilang dari hadapan Izuki dan Kagami.

"WOY KUROKO-TEME! MALAH PAKE _MISDIRECTION_! SAHABAT BUKAN SIH?!" Kagami murka. Senyuman Izuki berubah menjadi senyuman iblis. Kuatkan dirimu, Kagami Taiga.

 

* * *

 

Sekarang, Ustaz Se'i yang gabut alias pengangguran.

Ustaz Se'i berharap hari ini ia bisa menemukan mangsa yang menarik. Seperti minggu kemarin, ia memergoki Aomine dan Hayama yang hendak kabur dan membeli petasan di warung sebelah. Ah, sudah lama rasanya Ustaz Se'i tidak melemparkan guntingnya menuju sasaran. Dia berharap lemparannya tidak akan pernah meleset walau jarang latihan.

Sebentar. Ustaz Se'i menajamkan pendengarannya. Juga _Emperor Eye_ miliknya.

Ada suara yang aneh dari arah jam tiga.

Ustaz Se'i berjalan menuju sumber suara. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati supaya bisa memergoki santri yang hendak kabur. Ustaz Se'i tertawa jahat di dalam hatinya, sambil membayangkan mengenai santri macam apa yang berani kabur dari asrama. Paling juga Aomine lagi, begitu tebakan Ustaz Se'i.

Ustaz Se'i semakin mendekati sumber suara, yang berada di balik tembok, dan ...

"Se'i?!"

"Ustaz Nijimura?"

Ustaz Se'i kaget. Rupanya sumber suara ini berasal dari Ustaz Nijimura. Ustaz Se'i pun memerhatikan sekeliling. Lah pantesan ada Ustaz Nijimura. Ternyata Ustaz Se'i mencari sumber suara sampai ke masjid!

"Ustaz Nijimura ngapain di sini? Mabit kan belum mulai?"

"Ini nih Sei, sandal saya hilang! Tadi saya memang keluar tarawih paling akhir soalnya diajak ngobrol sama Higuchi. Eh tahunya sandal saya langsung tidak ada."

Ustaz Se'i melihat ke sekeliling.

"Ustaz, tuh sandalnya. Dimasukkan ke dalam bedug." Ustaz Se'i menunjuk ke arah bedug. Benar saja, sandal jepit Ustaz Nijimura bertengger dengan indahnya di sana. Ustaz Se'i menahan tawa sedangkan Ustaz Nijimura misuh-misuh.

"Ini pasti ulahnya si Zaki!" gerutu Ustaz Nijimura.

 

* * *

 

 

Ustaz Nash, pemimpin dari pasukan jaga malam hari ini mendengus kesal sambil bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Tumben ya tengah malam begini enggak ada mangsa?" gumamnya. Padahal, tiga hari lalu ia jaga malam dan berhasil mendapatkan mangsa, si Hanamiya Makoto yang suka ngerjain Ustaz Kiyoshi. Dia waktu itu berniat mengambil petasan hasil selundupan yang disembunyikan di semak-semak dekat pos satpam.

"Duuuh, santri kabur mana santri kabuuurr???"

Agaknya, doa Ustaz Nash sedikit terkabul malam ini. Sedikit.

Ustaz Nash bisa membaca masa depan dengan mata Belial Eye miliknya. Sehingga ia tahu, bahwa akan ada seseorang yang lewat di depannya. Masalahnya adalah Ustaz Nash belum tahu siapa yang akan lewat di depannya.

Terjawab sudah.

Terdengar langkah kaki dari balik tembok. Ustaz Nash sedikit mengintip.

"Astagfirullah! Sarung? Kok sarungnya jalan sendiri?" gumam Ustaz Nash. Oke, Ustaz Nash memang tidak takut dengan hantu, setan, makhluk halus, dan sebangsanya. Soalnya dia sendiri jauh lebih menyeramkan. Tapi kali ini, Ustaz Nash juga jadi merinding sendiri.

Ustaz Nash mengucek matanya dan benar saja, sosok tersebut memang sarung yang berjalan sendiri! Dan sosok tersebut berjalan ke arahnya. Ustaz Nash merinding, tetapi dia mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk meringkus sosok yang menyeramkan tersebut. Dan setelah mereka saling berdekatan, Ustaz Nash keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghajar sosok tersebut dengan gulungan sarung miliknya.

"INI HANTU YA?! MASA' SARUNG BISA JALAN SENDIRI?! RASAKAN INI, HANTU!!" Ustaz Nash dengan semangat menghajar sosok tersebut.

"Nash! Nash! Ampun Nash!" sosok tersebut memohon ampun.

"Mohon ampun itu sama - eh? Kok manggilnya Nash? Sok akrab banget sih - LAH?? JASON?!"

Terungkap sudah. Sosok yang Nash kira sebagai sarung yang berjalan sendiri itu adalah Jason Silver, satpam pesantren yang seperti dibahas sebelumnya, menjadi korban rasisme di seantero pesantren. Yah, tak heran sih. Kulit Bang Jason yang gelap membuat ia sulit terlihat di kegelapan malam. Mana warna sarungnya terang lagi.

"Yeee, gue kira lo hantu!" Ustaz Nash langsung menjitak Bang Jason.

 

* * *

 

 

"Jadi, hasil jaga malam hari ini cuma satu orang yang kena ya?" tanya Ustaz Himuro kepada pasukan 'Eye Power' tersebut.

"Sebetulnya ada dua, Kagami Taiga dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Namun Tetsuya lolos dari saya karena _misdirection_. Jadi tidak bisa ditangkap basah. Kalau yang mergokin dia Takao, mungkin jadinya lain." jelas Izuki. Sedangkan di lapangan sana, Kagami sedang mendapatkan hukumannya - dicukur botak oleh Sus Reo, pemilik salon di seberang pesantren. Ustaz Himuro tersenyum geli. Peduli amat kalau Kagami itu adik angkatnya. Sekali salah ya tetap salah.

"Oh ya, peralatan bengkel saya terpakai lho Ustaz Nash~" kata Takao ceria. Ustaz Nash tidak peduli.

"Berisik Takao. Himuro, tolong bilangin sama Jason, kalau mau patroli pakai bajunya yang terang, biar saya enggak ngira dia itu sarung yang jalan sendiri!" ketus Ustaz Nash.

"Sekalian, tadi malam sandal Ustaz Nijimura disimpan di dalam bedug. Ustaz Himuro tentu kenal pelakunya siapa. Sampaikan saja salam dari saya untuk pelakunya, dan bilang kalau saya kangen ngelempar dia pakai gunting kebunnya Bang Kimura." jelas Ustaz Se'i kalem, sedangkan yang lainnya merinding disko.

Mengheningkan cipta untuk Haizaki, dimulai!

-End?-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Berdasarkan thread #AlKisedai yang baru-baru ini bersliweran di timeline twitter
> 
> ((Padahal saya juga salah satu orang yang sering bikin tweetnya)) ((Dan gak menutup kemungkinan bakal ada serinya))


End file.
